


A Spur to the Young, a Delight to the Old

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [31]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone and Hades enjoy a long stretch of private time.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 42
Kudos: 286





	A Spur to the Young, a Delight to the Old

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Persephone was summoned by Gaia to receive a prophecy. She learned that she will have to make certain significant choices, including whether to use a crystal that Gaia gave her. Two nights ago, Persephone planned a surprise dinner and seduction for Hades, but he was called away by Zeus. Last night was Hera’s fundraiser party, at which Zeus informed Persephone that Hades had been going to propose to Minthe. When Persephone didn’t react as expected, Zeus grabbed her arm, crushing her bracelet into her wrist. Poseidon defused that situation by distracting Zeus.

“No! Kore, run!”

The desperate shout tears me out of a deep sleep. I blink, confused. It’s dark, and I’m warm under the blankets, but the air around me is chilly. Next to me, my companion thrashes, struggling in the throes of a nightmare.

“ _ No! _ ” Hades yells, sitting up, gasping frantically. 

I sit up too, and scoot over to embrace him.

“It’s all right,” I soothe. “It was just a dream.” 

I rub his back with one hand, and place the other on his cheek, turning him towards me. He’s jittery, and seems bewildered to find himself awake. I pull him down with me and cradle his head on my breasts, stroking and kissing his hair. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m safe. We’re both okay.” 

I keep petting and talking to him, while his hands grip my arms.

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounds choppy and hollow, but he’s in control of himself. “I’m so sorry, Kore.” He wraps his arms tight around me and burrows his face into my chest. 

“That’s okay. I’m here for you.” I kiss his forehead and start rubbing his shoulders. His muscles are so tense, it’s like stroking wood. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I--” He shudders. “Yeah, I guess.” He turns his head to look at me. “I dreamed about my father. As usual.”

He’s had nightmares a couple of times since I started sleeping over, but not this bad. “You called my name, so I guess I was in it?”

Hades’s misery is showing in his troubled brows and tight mouth. “Yeah. Lately--he talks about you a lot. It’s awful.”

Something about the way he says that makes me understand that his dreams may be more than dreams. “Do you mean he  _ actually _ talks to you?”

“I...I’ve never been sure. Sometimes I think so.” He shudders again, longer this time. I work my fingers deep into his muscles, trying to give him some comfort. “Some of the things he says--it’s just memories. Stuff from when I was a child.”

“He spoke to you then?” I’m shocked and indignant. “He swallowed you and he still  _ talked _ to you?”

Hades nods. “At least, that’s how I remember it. It’s very fractured and confusing.”

“But you think sometimes he’s really talking to you? Here and now?”

He sighs. “My therapist says not. That it’s my subconscious talking, constructing this version of my father to tell me terrible things about myself. He calls it my ‘urge for self-abnegation’.”

I scoot down so I can rub my face against his, offering whatever comfort he wants to take in me. “Well, it’s true that you tend to believe the worst in yourself. It makes some sense.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the ass. You don’t deserve this.”

“Are you listening to yourself? You’re not a pain, not to me.” I kiss him softly, just intending to show him my love, but he latches on with urgent need. I slide farther down the bed so I can press my bare skin against his, melting into his strong arms.

I feel his erection pressing against my belly, so I take it in my hand, stroking lightly. Hades moans into our kiss and his hands range over my back and my bottom, cupping, kneading, massaging me. I find that I want him quite intensely. 

It’s thrilling to realize that there’s nothing between us anymore--no barriers, no constraints. I can give myself to Hades, I can take my pleasure in him, anytime we happen to feel like it. I raise my knees, wrapping my legs around his hips, and rub my wet heat against him while I suck tender kisses from his lips. 

I haven’t quite got the hang of getting everything lined up right but Hades helps, adjusting himself, then slides right into me. “Oh,  _ yes _ !” I gasp. 

We lie on our sides, feeding on one another’s mouths. Hades rocks his hips against mine, making small motions of intimate connection. His big hands splay on my back, holding me firmly. I feel  _ cherished _ .

I arch, seeking a different angle, and clutch Hades’s shoulders. He sighs against my mouth, and settles into me as deeply as he can go. I feel full and stretched and I’m starting to moan from the searing jolts that radiate through my body. I squirm, trying to find direct stimulation. There’s no room between us for a hand down there, and I don’t want to pull away--I love the feeling of my whole chest and belly rubbing against Hades while his arms hold me tight.

I whimper in frustration, twisting my pelvis, not knowing how to solve my problem. Somehow Hades understands. One of his hands slides down and stops at my lower back, tilting my hips while also adjusting his own position. Now he’s pressing inside me in a new way. He resumes his rocking motion and I gasp, already quivering on the edge. He pulls back from my lips to watch me. “Oh, that’s perfect!” I cry.

Hades grins.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

“I’m not going to stop, little goddess. I’m all yours.” 

I shudder violently as the pulsing sensations cascade from my center, heat pouring along my limbs. I throw back my head, crying out with abandon. Hades groans and I can feel him spurting inside me. I hold tight to him, kissing his neck, sheltered in the gentle circle of his arms.

***

I wake to the sound of a squeaking snore. I open my eyes and see a pair of huge, black paws, almost in my face. I giggle, and sit up. It’s Cerberus asleep next to me, making that ridiculous sound. Unfortunately, there’s no sign of his master anywhere in the bedroom. I thought Hades went back to sleep with me after our last lovemaking--at least, I don’t remember him getting up. I check the time, and it’s nearly 10:00. Oh well, maybe he did sleep some more and got up recently. 

I get out of bed and stretch. All I’m wearing is the bracelet Hades gave me the night before last, and I have no intention of taking it off anytime soon. It is a little chilly, so I suppose I should put something on. I look through my available options. I could put on pajamas, or a robe, or actual clothes. I don’t have much here that qualifies as lounging-around clothes. Certainly not  _ sexy _ lounging-around clothes. Maybe I should let Eros take me shopping again.

In movies the girlfriend often puts on something of the man’s, and looks pretty cute in that. Hades won’t mind, will he? I look over his rows of hanging dress shirts, white and black. They’re all so crisp and masculine. I don’t feel quite right taking one of those, I’ll get it all wrinkly. 

I look in the drawer where he keeps t-shirts and take out a black one. It’s quite long on me, coming down to my thighs. It fits like the sort of shapeless garments I used to wear before I moved to Olympus, but this thought doesn’t dampen my mood. I’m delighted to be wearing something that belongs to Hades and I can’t wait to see him.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I find Hades reading a newspaper. He doesn’t look up, so I guess he hasn’t heard me yet. I smile and pause, looking at him. He’s humming a little to himself, and seems cheerful, and it makes my heart feel light. I approach, trying to stay quiet. I’m just reaching out to touch him when he speaks.  
“Good morning, Sweetness. I made muffins.” He indicates the plate on the table.

I wrap my arms around him. “I like muffins. Did you get any more sleep?” 

“Yes, thanks to you.” He twists around to kiss me. “I didn’t get up until after 8:00.”

“That’s good.” I kiss his ear and sit down next to him, picking up a muffin. It’s full of nuts, berries, and candied orange peel; it’s delicious and still warm. “You have anything planned for today?” 

Hades is watching me, his expression amused and tender. “Yes. I have extremely important plans with someone very special.”

I feel my cheeks warm, and I smile. “Oh, really? Let me guess, you’re going fishing with Poseidon?”

He laughs. “No, and with any luck he won’t show up uninvited this time. Although maybe I should send Cerberus outside, just in case.”

I take another bite of muffin. “This is yummy, by the way.”

Hades leans in to nibble on my neck. “So are you.”

I grin and poke him. “Tell me about these plans of yours.”

He kisses me a few more times, and tugs lightly at the hem of the black shirt I’m wearing. “I was hoping you might like a tour of the house.”

I scrunch up my face. I’ve been sleeping here for two weeks, and while I haven’t exactly explored every corner of his huge house, I think I’ve seen all the important areas. He must have something specific in mind. “A tour, huh? Maybe I should have gotten dressed.” 

I break off a bit of my remaining muffin, and hold it to his mouth. He accepts, nipping my fingers lightly as he takes the morsel. I can’t control my urge to smile. “You won’t be needing any clothes,” he says, smoldering at me.

“Oh, I see, one of  _ those _ kinds of tours.” I don’t even know if that’s a real thing, I’m just trying to play along. “Where does it start?”

“If you’ve had enough to eat?”

I nod. I’ll want more later but I’m curious to see what Hades has planned. “Let’s go.”

He takes my hand and leads me to the pool room, then through a big door there. Beyond, there’s a hallway which leads to a bathroom and a couple of small changing rooms for guests. At the end of the hall is a glass door, with a dimly-lit room behind it.

Hades opens it, and I’m immediately struck by heat, humidity, and the scent of eucalyptus. Picking up a basket by the door, he ushers me inside. The walls are covered with wood planks, and wooden benches line the room. The heat sinks right into my body and I take a deep breath of the steamy air.

“What is this?” I ask.

“This is the steam room,” he replies. He sits and pats the bench next to him.

“Yes, well done on the name.” I roll my eyes. “But what’s it for?”

I sit down, and Hades hands me a water bottle from the basket.

“It’s supposed to be healthy to sit in the heat and sweat. I thought you might like it.”

“It’s  _ wonderful. _ ” The heat is very familiar and soothing, and I’m touched by his thoughtfulness. 

I open the water and take a drink, while I watch Hades peel off his clothes. 

“Most people go nude in a steam room,” he explains.

I try to control my smile. He really didn’t have to resort to an elaborate plan to get me naked. I lift the t-shirt over my head and drop it with Hades’s discarded clothing. Now I’m wearing only the bracelet, and I’m not taking that off.

I drink some more water and Hades takes another small bottle from the basket. He squirts something from it into his hand, then rubs both hands together. He moves to sit behind me and begins massaging my shoulders.

“Oh, well, all right, if you insist.” I’m quite pleased with this tour. I must remember later to offer the guide a tip.

***

We enjoy the steam for a while, then a swim, and a long soak in the hot tub. Hades keeps moving in to give me rubdowns whenever I let him, and I’m feeling completely relaxed. I wonder what his plan is. I have little experience to go by, but this seems to be a rather slow seduction. He doesn’t need to prove his patience to me; I already know he can restrain himself.

I decide to move things along. I stand up in the hot tub, facing Hades.

“Something wrong, Sweetness?”

“No.”

I use his shoulder to hold onto while I climb out, then saunter over to the cabinet by the wall that holds towels. I pick one up and begin to dab the beads of water from my body. I turn part way to allow for a better view and take a peek.

Hades is watching me. He’s still in the hot tub, leaning against the near wall, chin resting on his folded arms. He’s making no secret that he’s watching. He’s giving me his sexy smile and his eyes are a burning promise.

I sit down on a chaise longue and extend one leg, bending forward, delicately drying my foot and patting with the towel all the way up. By the time I finish the second leg, Hades has had enough of this show. He stands up, letting me admire him. And I do. 

His broad shoulders slope down from his strong neck, into that well-defined chest.

His dark nipples draw my eyes, and the line leading to his navel, and his big hands. Rivulets of water trickle down his body along the grooves between muscles. Shiny droplets cling to his cerulean skin, highlighting his shoulders, biceps, and hips. The water accumulates in streams, flowing into the natural channel of that V in his flanks that points downwards, directly where my eyes want to go.

My breath falters. He’s  _ very _ hard. His crimson eyes meet mine, challenging, escalating the heat that’s already building in me. He lifts his knee high, flexing his powerful thighs, and climbs out of the water. I wait while he approaches me. The twining, luminous lines of his scars only accentuate his attraction. Without them, I think, he would be diminished. Flattened, somehow. I don’t really like that thought, that Hades’s suffering gives me pleasure, even indirectly. But it’s true, he is imposing and gorgeous and downright magnificent. I should tell him so.

I rise to my feet, dropping the towel. “You are so beautiful--”

He’s talking at the same time. “You are the loveliest--”

We both hear what the other is saying, and stop, laughing in self-conscious awkwardness. 

“That’s very flattering,” Hades says.

I shake my head. “Maybe so, but I really mean it. You  _ are _ beautiful.” 

I take a few steps closer, and Hades meets me halfway, holding out his hands to capture both of mine.

“I love that you think so, Sweetness.”

I sigh a little, disappointed that he can’t accept my praise. I look up into his eyes, trying to project intensity, the way he does to me. 

“I’m going to keep saying it until you believe me.” I reach up and touch him at the top of his chest, where his collar bones meet the descending tendons of his neck. “Don’t worry, I can be patient.” I smile. “When I want to.”

I drop to my knees and can barely control my exultation when Hades wheezes in surprise. Every time I offer to do this, he protests or expresses an astonishing amount of gratitude, as if he thinks he’s not worthy of my efforts. I don’t get it; he’s willing and eager to give me the same attention for as long as I want. And the truth is, I  _ love _ doing this. I love the sense of power I get from bestowing that much pleasure to my lover. I love having him compliant and quivering in my hands and mouth.

I smell musk and smoke, a combination that triggers a wave of lust. I squeeze my thighs together, enjoying the slick throb of arousal. I open my mouth and flick my tongue along the underside of his thing. No, come on, grow up already! His  _ cock _ . I might as well start using grown-up words, like an actual adult. I’m not sure I can actually  _ say _ it, but at least I can start using it in my own head.

Hades gasps, so I do it again, then take the shaft in my hand, pumping, making his hood slide up and down. I pull it back, flicking my tongue over the exposed head as I watch his face. I reach up with my free hand, as far as I can. He catches it with one of his hands, squeezing it against his chest. His other hand settles lightly on the side of my head and I smile. I don’t know why I like that, but I do. I make my tongue pointy and insert it gently under the hood, swirling around, making him hiss. Some other time I want to keep doing that until he goes crazy, but not today. I open wide and take the whole head, stroking and lapping, making him wet.

The fingers in my hair tighten convulsively, signalling Hades’s enjoyment. I keep moving my tongue and slide up and down as far as I can go. I flex my hand on his chest, digging in slightly with my nails. 

“Uhnh,” Hades groans. I like that sound. I like that what I’m doing is stealing his ability to speak. I stroke up and down, keeping my lips as tight as possible, and let my tongue flick in swirls around the head, under and over the covering foreskin. I take him in a bit deeper, then suck, slowly pulling away. I look up from my work to find his burning eyes locked on me, watching in fascination. I can’t quite imagine what I look like, doing this, but it’s obvious from his face that he’s delighted.

I continue manipulating his hood, licking under it, listening to his sounds. I only recently figured out how to do this properly from reading my sex manual, and I’m elated to find it’s working as promised. Hades is utterly yielding, greedy and breathless, helpless to do anything but watch and receive what I want to give him.

I pull back for a few moments to give my jaw a break and then I find out how wrong I was. Hades isn’t helpless  _ at all _ . He moves fast, bending down, grabbing me around the waist, lifting me up into the air. 

“What!” I squawk in surprise. I grab his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist instinctively. “I wasn’t done!”

“Oh, yes, you are, little goddess.”

I can feel his cock pushing at me already, seeking entrance, and I stop protesting. I wanted to keep him under my power for a while longer, but this is even better. I crash my mouth into his and start sucking at his tongue instead. I moan when he slides inside me, deep, so deep, my fluids smoothing his path. He drives into me, hard and fast. I’m panting and whimpering, but I can still hear the liquid sounds of our bodies’ joining.

Something about this situation strips me of any sense of restraint. I hold tight to Hades’s shoulders and throw back my head, making wild cries and squeals. He thrusts steadily, and I bounce in time with his rhythm. I howl in wanton glee as my release rises to a crashing peak, shaking my limbs with spasms.

***

After lunch I’m feeling a bit chilly, so Hades goes into the living room to get a fire going in the fireplace. I bring our dessert and some spoons. We’re finally eating the meal I cooked for Thursday night and I’m pleased with how it came out. Hades praised the soup and the risotto, which means a lot to me. I know that he enjoys meat very much, so I’m touched that he’s so tolerant of my vegetarian food.

Once the fire is blazing, Hades joins me on the couch, sharing the blanket. I hand him a dessert. “This is exquisite, what is it?” he asks.

“It’s lemon panna cotta with pomegranate jelly.” I made it with layers and it turned out well, stripes of creamy pudding alternating with dark red.

We sit quietly, enjoying the tart-sweet pudding, glancing at one another every so often. I want to talk about his aversion to my compliments, but I’m not sure if I should put him on the spot. On the other hand, it really bothers me. It’s heartbreaking that he only sees the bad in himself. After we put down our glasses, I decide to give it a try.

“Hey, I wanted to say to you--I really meant it. You are beautiful.”

Hades looks down, away from me. “I… I just don’t think of myself that way.”

“I can’t think why. Doesn’t anyone ever tell you?” I reach out and lift his unruly hair from his forehead, brushing it back with my fingers.

“Mostly if people want to suck up to me they say something about power. Or fear.” He frowns.

The idea of someone praising him through fear is another stab in my heart, but I leave that alone for now. “And you can’t see any reason why someone would compliment you, aside from sucking up?”

He smiles ruefully. “Kore, you only see an ideal version of me. I suppose I shouldn’t complain about that, since it works to my benefit, but it’s true.”

“I think for some reason  _ you _ only see your flaws.” 

I lift up his t-shirt and pull it over his head. He cooperates, raising his arms complacently. I trace my fingers lightly along the scars that cross his chest. Hades watches me with fascination, his lips slightly parted. I only meant to look at him, to talk about the harm that was done to him and its result, but he looks distinctly interested. Is it possible that he could want to have sex again already? For the third time today? That raises new possibilities.

“Do they hurt?” I ask.

“They haven’t bothered me for a very long time,” Hades says. “All that matters to me is that they don’t bother you, either.”

“I think--this is weird to say.” I check his eyes, but he looks merely curious. “I actually think they’re really beautiful. And I feel terrible thinking that, because you must have been so badly hurt, to end up with so many scars. I hate myself for thinking that these symbols of your pain are attractive. It feels really wrong.”

Hades’s lips part and he watches me with his eyes full of emotion. “It did hurt, but it was so long ago, Sweetness. It’s almost as if it happened to another person.”

I shake my head. “I don’t think that’s true. Maybe you tell yourself that, but if it were true you wouldn’t still have nightmares.” I’m struggling to hold back tears. I feel very insensitive bringing up this topic, making Hades revisit his pain, but on the other hand, I really want to know about this. I want to give him whatever comfort I am capable of giving.

Hades surrounds me with his arms, pulling me into his lap. “You’re right, Kore. I shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss your concerns. I want to share everything with you. I want to be completely honest.”

I kiss him for that and he responds, cupping my head, leaning into the kiss.

“That’s all I want. Sharing, and honesty,” I say.

He nods. “I want to make you happy. If you think my scars are beautiful, then I’m glad. It was worth it. If you think  _ I’m _ beautiful, then I have to accept that. I’m happy to please you. Do you know that  _ you _ are beautiful, Kore? Truly. Inside and out.”

I bury my face in his neck and hold him for a while. I want to cry, hearing that he thinks his pain was worth it in order to please me. It tears my heart out.

Eventually I’m able to frame a thing that I’ve been wanting to say. 

“Hades, we’ve both been through some things. Things that we’ve tried to forget.” I pause, and he nods, accepting my statement. “What I really want now is to move on. To build something new between us, something that’s just ours. Something based on trust and love. New memories, so the old ones become less important.”

His eyes are lucid pools of tenderness. “ _ Yes. _ That’s exactly what I want. Thank you, Persephone.” 

He pulls me in, crushing me to his chest, and his kiss this time has heat behind it. I adjust my position in his lap and receive immediate feedback that he’s quite ready to start building those new memories right now. 

His hands slip under my borrowed shirt, skimming, barely touching, raising goose bumps. I squirm a little, rubbing against his erection, and smirk when he meets my eyes.

"Yes? Were you wanting my attention, little goddess?"

"Oh,  _ always."  _ I lean in and ensnare his mouth in a deep kiss. His hands slide up, caressing, awakening every nerve. When they reach my breasts, he makes an appreciative noise and begins tracing circles, spiraling inward to my nipples. 

My skin feels tight and chilled in anticipation. I lift the shirt over my head, letting it drop away, and lean forward to brush my bare breasts against his chest. 

“And what kind of attention would you like?” he asks. One big hand settles on my thigh, fingers already exploring down the inner slope. The other circles my waist and braces on my back.

Earlier I was in the mood to serve him for as long as he’d let me. Now, however, I’m feeling something different. I blush, realizing I have to say it. “I’d really like it if you… used your mouth on me?”

Hades smiles and kisses me, his hand stealing up between my thighs to discover the wetness already gathering there. “I’d be delighted.” His voice is low and rough and I shiver, hearing it. 

He places me on the couch and slips down to kneel on the floor in front of me. His large hands land on my thighs and I open for him. He nuzzles my knee, while he massages my other thigh with deep circular motions. I sigh happily, hooking my hands under my knees and pulling my legs up. Hades helps me adjust, placing my feet up on his shoulders and holding my thighs so I’m splayed open for him. He grins widely, looking at me, and I feel an uncontrollable flush of heat pounding through my veins. I can’t wait for what he’s going to do. 

Hades surprises me. Instead of progressing up my thighs, inward, he seizes my left foot and begins nibbling on my ankle. I gasp and try not to kick. “That tickles!” 

“Yes? You did ask me to use my mouth.” His tongue flicks out, tracing tendons and veins. I’m shocked to find the sensation is deeply arousing, almost as much as watching him do it. He strokes the arch firmly with his thumbs and meets my eyes while he takes my big toe into his mouth, sucking and stroking it with his tongue.

I shriek, rigid with the tension of keeping myself still. I really don’t want to kick him in the teeth through a reflexive reaction to his tickling. Hades pulls back after a moment.

“Too much for you?”

“Limited doses,” I pant.

Hades looks pleased as he dives in, kissing, licking and play-biting up my thigh. I sigh in delicious anticipation, lacing my fingers in his hair, hoping he’s not planning to tease me. Well, tease me very much. He  _ really _ likes to tease.

He takes his time exploring the soft flesh of my inner thighs, sucking lightly, flicking his tongue. I whimper. I’m very ready for more. Hades looks up at me, assessing my face, and he must be able to read my desire. He lifts back for a moment, smiles at me, and then settles right into my center: tongue flicking, fingers stroking. 

I close my eyes and enjoy. He licks me all over, firm up and down strokes between my folds, probing slightly at my entrance, making me sigh. He uses two fingers to rub circles on either side of my clit, giving me a quivery, deep tingle.

“Oh, that’s very good,” I say, encouraging.

I hear a soft snuffle that might be a laugh, but then his tongue is right on my clit and I moan happily. He gives me a long series of side to side flicks, and then a slurping kiss. 

I moan, tugging on his hair, demanding more. I feel a finger making circles at my entrance, delicately exploring just inside. I squirm, but I don’t have much freedom of motion. “More, please?” I ask.

Hades responds, sucking my clit lightly, flicking his tongue over the hood, reaching deeper with his questing finger. I bite my lip, trying to control my panting. I’m shuddering, ready to plunge down the rapid spiral slide into a mind-blowing orgasm, but Hades has other ideas. He backs off, starting a sort of pinching massage, and sucking on my labia, approaching my clit for an occasional flick. 

I’m too needy for more teasing. I push back on Hades’s head and he retreats immediately, sitting back on his heels, giving me some space. “You okay, Kore?”

“I’m fine.”

I slide off the couch into a squat. My intention is to transfer directly into his lap, so I reach out and make a grab for him. Hades laughs, and twists sideways, catching me in his hands. “My little goddess is eager.”

“I am!”

I tug on his ears and pull him in for a kiss, tasting my juices on his lips. His tongue laps at my mouth the same as he did to my clit. My lust surges. I want him, right now. I reach out and brush my fingers over the front of his pants, but with the position he’s holding me in, I can’t reach his cock or even tell if he’s still hard. 

Hades catches my hand and lifts it, turning me around to face the couch, and urging me into a position where I’m kneeling with my chest and arms against the cushions. He places a series of sucking, biting kisses along my shoulders and back, trailing downwards towards my hips. His hands roam freely, one underneath fondling my breasts, the other sweeping along my butt and thighs. I spread my knees a little wider and sway my back, pushing my hips out. I nudge against Hades but he’s completely absorbed.

“Do you know you have dimples back here?” he asks, touching me lightly just above my hips. “They’re exquisite.”

I twist to look over my shoulder but I can’t see them. “I’ll take your word for it.” I like that he likes them. I like that he likes my body. He traces the stretch marks on my hips and uses his other hand to firmly knead my butt. He’s kissing the place where he said I have dimples, dabbing with his tongue. 

I smile, pleased and entertained by his fascination. I squirm a little to free one hand and reach out to touch him. I stroke his pectoral muscles and circle his nipple. The angle of our bodies and the couch I’m leaning on prevent me from reaching any lower.

He spins suddenly away from me, sitting down on the floor and stripping off his pants. It’s over too quickly for me to really see, and then he’s kneeling behind me, both hands on my thighs, alternating firm and soft strokes. I’m very sensitized by now, and this is enough to start me shivering again. One hand tickles the backs of my knees, making me twitch violently. I can’t take much more of this.

“Please, Hades, I want you!” I gasp.

“You will have me, my love, my butterfly, my Sweetness,” he says. He pauses in his stroking and I whimper.

“I want you  _ inside _ me.”

His tickling hand slides up my thigh and I feel his fingertips at my wet center, exploring my swollen flesh. One finger probes, circling, and then enters. “Is this what you want?” He bends forward over me, pressing his chest against my back, keeping his weight off me but covering me with the warmth of his body. His voice is right by my ear. “Are you pleased, sexy little goddess?”

It’s good, but I’m not satisfied. I’m so keyed up that his fingers are nowhere near enough. “No… I want  _ you. _ ” I squirm my hips, trying to rub against him, stimulate him into wanting me. I can’t feel his hardness against me and I wonder if he isn’t in the mood for it. 

Something about the cadence of his breathing tells me he’s amused. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Kore.” He breathes against my ear, sending me into shivers. 

Specific, huh? I know what he wants. I hold on to the cushion under me and look over my shoulder through the curtain of my hair. “I need you to  _ fuck  _ me, right now.” I say.

I can see Hades’s grin. “Oh, is  _ that _ what you want? Why didn’t you say so?” He moves behind me, placing his knees between mine, and removes his probing finger. Immediately, I feel a thicker presence at my entrance and gasp when he pushes against me, then draws back. I rock against him, trying to bring him all the way in, but he has a firm grip on my butt. He wants to tease and he won’t let me just take what I want. I moan desperately, arching my back, craving more of the luscious sensation of being filled.

“I don’t think this counts as fucking,” I complain.

Hades laughs, and slides a hand under me, cupping a breast. “Maybe not, impatient one.”

He snaps his hips, thrusting deep into me, then withdrawing with torturing slowness. “Yes,  _ please, _ more!”

Hades pauses again, barely inside, making tiny motions, just enough to keep me simmering. “I love your hunger, Kore,” he growls. “It makes me crazy, hearing you beg.”

“I’ll beg all you want, just please don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop what?” he whispers, right in my ear.

“Don’t-- stop-- fucking-- me--”

He chuckles against my neck, tickling me. He doesn’t give me what I want, though. I grind back hard, but it’s pointless, he’s stronger than me and has more freedom to move. “That doesn’t sound much like begging to me.”

“Picky!” I whine. I take a slow breath, and make my voice as sultry as I can. I look back over my shoulder again, meet his eyes. “Please, Hades.  _ Please _ , I need to feel you inside me. I’m desperate for you to fuck me.”

“Ah.” 

He settles into me, holding my hips, not letting me move as he gradually distends my slick passage. I moan loudly. It’s not the relentless pounding I crave but at least I feel full. 

“Please, Hades, more, I  _ need _ you.” 

“Patience, love.” 

He brushes my hair off my back, sweeping it over to the side, and glides a trail of wet, sucking kisses on my shoulders and neck. His hand finds mine and our fingers interlace, gripping one another tightly. He begins a leisurely rhythm, a gentle swaying motion out, then settling inwards with a deliberate undulation at the end that makes me gasp. I feel his other hand stealing underneath, cupping my belly, letting me know he’s thinking about touching my clit, but not doing it yet.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the rush of sensations in my body. “That feels so good. I love having you inside me.”

Hades flicks his tongue along the contours of my ear, and I gasp, trying to hold myself still. I can hear his breathing, getting deeper and rougher. I can feel the pads of his fingers, meandering downwards, splaying wide, rubbing in tight circles. My clit aches to be touched and my heated channel demands to be filled. I arch my back and thrust as hard as I can but Hades is very much in control. Despite both his hands being occupied, he knows how to manage my body and he can predict what I’m going to try. 

I’ve learned from past experiences how to counter his teasing by escalating--stimulating him until he gives in. In this position, on my knees, facing away from him, I have no leverage. I can only kiss him if he cooperates, and my free hand is partially pinned under my own body. I have an idea, though--Hades is still moving inside me at an agonizing pace. I wait until he’s all the way inside, feeling his hips press against the tops of my thighs, and I clamp down on him as hard as I can.

“Uhnng--oh, do that again!” he says.

I bite my lip in gloating excitement. “I will, if you give me what I need.” I rotate my hips, squirming. Hades holds onto me, not permitting much movement. His lips tickle my ear and his fingers delicately brush alongside my clit.

“Are you not satisfied with your  _ fuck _ , Sweetness?” he croons. 

I squirm some more, and squeeze him again.

“I love it, and I love you, and I need  _ more _ , please, I’m begging you!”

He plucks at my clit and I gasp, my joints turning to water as he draws his cock all the way out to the tip.

“I have heard your plea, horny little goddess, and I shall reward you.” He rolls my clit between his fingers and I moan. “Don’t forget that you asked for this.”

I have a moment to ponder the ominous feeling that his words give me, but then his cock plunges into me, thick and irresistible, churning in my slick passage. I’m helpless, supplicant beneath Hades’s thrusts, crying out with every stroke, begging for more. 

“Yes! Please!”

He works my clit at the top of each stroke and I encourage this with moans and fluttering squeezes. I twist around, searching for Hades’s mouth, and he doesn’t deny me. I seize his lips with my teeth, extracting a mild vengeance.

I feel a tremendous lassitude bearing down on me as every nerve in my body prepares for the upcoming storm. I’m powerless to resist it, dependent on my lover to help me over the edge. 

His hips pound against me, and I’m nearly lost in the flood of sensation, struggling towards my single-minded goal. Hades’s hand beneath me manipulates my entire mound, gripping and pressing in just the right spots. I shriek against his lips as the orgasm crashes over me, shuddering convulsions wracking me until I’m limp and damp with sweat, accepting the last few thrusts of my lover’s spasms with exhausted fulfillment.

After a few moments of mutual panting, Hades hugs me to him and rolls us both down onto the stone floor. It’s pleasantly cool after our sweaty exertions, but it’s also very hard and I can tell that I’m going to get cold quickly.

“Did you ever consider maybe putting a rug in here?” I ask.

I feel rather than hear Hades laughing. “I can get a rug. And blinds for the kitchen, and more blankets, and I don’t know, maybe heat lamps?” He chuckles softly, kissing behind my ear. “Anything for you.” 

He reaches up to the couch and snags the blanket there, bringing it down. After much squirming and wiggling, we’re wrapped up together in a cocoon of warmth in front of the crackling fire. I’m leaking all over the place but I don’t care. The blanket must be washable, right?

“You are insatiable, Kore,” Hades murmurs against my neck.

“Is that bad?” I feel dreamy, humming with warm vibrations. I stroke as far down his back as I can reach.

“Oh, no. That was a compliment, most definitely. Not a complaint.”

I grin in satisfaction. I’m thrilled to be enjoying myself so much, and pleasing my lover at the same time. I guess there really is something to this sex thing. 

***

We have a long nap, snuggled together on the couch. When we get up, I’m feeling woolly-headed and out of sorts, but Hades is cheerful. He offers to order pizza for dinner and I accept with less grace than I really feel. He makes no comment on my crabbiness, just places the order and fetches a couple of sodas from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” I make an effort to recover my good mood. I get like this sometimes when I nap for too long. I think it confuses my body.

Hades picks up my feet and sets them in his lap, beginning to rub. I lean back into the couch pillows, sipping my drink and relaxing. “That’s really lovely. How is it that I’ve done basically nothing all day and yet that feels so good?”

He smiles, wiggling each individual toe. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, you’ve done plenty today.”

I suppose that’s true in a way, and I don’t feel like debating. I watch Hades at his work. He’s very focused, paying attention to his massage. I sip my soda while I watch.

“Kore,” Hades says, his tone thoughtful. “Are you… really enjoying what we’re doing?”

I’m quite surprised. “Yes! Can’t you tell?”

He smiles knowingly and flicks a glance at me. “Yes, I know you’re getting off with gratifying frequency, but what I mean is, do you enjoy our dynamic? I think we’re falling into a pattern that wouldn’t be acceptable to some people.”

I pause to consider his words. “Do you mean the teasing thing?”

“That’s part of it. I would say that we’re skirting around the edges of a form of power exchange. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“Yes. Um, I’ve read about it.”

“Is that okay with you?”

“I like what we’re doing. I like the sense of playing, in particular. What about you?”

Hades grins without looking up my feet. “I treasure every moment we’ve spent together, and I wouldn’t change a thing. Unless there was something that bothered you. That, I would change.” 

He’s still looking for reassurance. I think for a moment. “I like the teasing too, but I’m not always in the mood for it,” I admit. 

“Right. And it can be hard to get a sense of that, because protest is part of the game.”

“I guess so.” I’ve read about this stuff. Safewords, and setting boundaries. Thinking about this gives me a naughty thrill, but I also think I’m not ready to go there yet. I need to say something to forestall that. “So what I hear you saying is it would be helpful for me to tell you more about what I want.”

Hades nods, his compassion plain on his face. “I know that’s not easy for you.” 

I shrug. He’s right, but… he’s right. “I’ll try,” I say.

He nods, satisfied.

Our pizza arrives and we eat. Then the dogs demand their dinners, and a bunch of attention. We spend a while brushing and playing with them. Afterwards, we cuddle on the couch and watch a funny movie about a crazy woman with a leopard.

As the credits roll, Hades turns to me again. “What would you like to do now, Sweetness?” 

It’s not that late, and we had a nap. We could stay up and watch another movie, or we could do other things. I guess it’s time to test my resolve.

“I want to go to bed now,” I say, looking into Hades’s eyes. “I want to make love with you, slow and sweet, and then fall asleep in your arms. Would you like that?”

His voice is husky when he replies. “I would like that more than anything, Sweetness. I am yours.”

A little while later, I’m on top of Hades, rocking my hips, feeling his reciprocal movements from below. I kiss him deeply, our tongues entwining. His hands slide on my back, grasping me firmly, keeping me warm. I clutch his shoulders as I realize that this is the most perfect moment in my life. I never want this to end.

***

Hades has his head tucked on my shoulder, and I can hear his soft snores and feel his breathing on my neck and chest. Down near the foot of the bed, there’s a couple of dogs, also snoring. They came in a few minutes ago, but I can’t see to tell which ones. It doesn’t matter. I lie in the dark, feeling content and surrounded by love. 

I don’t feel like going to sleep just yet, but I’m glad Hades is getting some rest. He frequently wakes up before me, going off downstairs to get something done, and evades my questions when I ask how he slept. I stroke his hair lightly, enjoying the silky texture.

Lately in quiet moments, I find my thoughts going back to my encounter with Gaia. So much was going on in that conversation that I don’t understand. I’m still struggling to remember bits, and also to figure them out. Why did she have to be so enigmatic? Why couldn’t she just tell me about my options?

She said I would have to decide whether to use the crystal she gave me, to “render whole that which is breached by treachery.” But there was more to it, wasn’t there? I close my eyes in concentration, trying to coax my memory into more clarity. Yes. I have to choose whether to “leave the sundered ruler be, or renew the defiler’s ingenuity.” 

I sigh. Great, more ambiguity. I stroke Hades’s hair some more and contemplate the beautiful god in my arms. He’s a king. Could he be the sundered ruler? Sundered means split or broken. I think back to what Hades told me last night, that he can’t have children. I find that hard to believe; it makes a lot more sense to me that it’s another example of his willingness to think the worst of himself. He seems sure, though. If it is true, does that count as  _ sundered _ ? Am I supposed to heal him?

He can’t be the defiler, though. I feel terrible even thinking about him in proximity to that awful word. Hades is as far as it’s possible to be from a man who would force a woman. I frown. I really wish Gaia had just been straightforward. And how am I supposed to use it? It’s a rock, it’s not exactly a medicine. Grind it up? That doesn’t seem right.

I lie awake for a long time, fretting.

***

Hades makes us a sumptuous breakfast of omelets and fried potatoes, and afterwards insists on cleaning up by himself. I head upstairs to clean myself. I shower, but I really feel like lounging, so I run hot water into the tub while I put my wet hair up in a messy bun. I rummage on the shelves, looking for some bubble bath, and eventually find something labelled “Doctor Apati’s Vanilla Jasmine Luxury Foaming Bath Suds.” That will do. I pour some into the water, and mountains of bubbles rise up, filling the room with rich scent.

I slip into the steaming water and close my eyes in bliss. I need one more thing to be perfectly happy, and it’s only a couple of minutes before that arrives.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, Sweetness,” Hades says by the door. “Can I bring you anything?”

“Yes. Come in and join me.”

I hear him chuckle, and then the sound of fabric rustling as he undresses.

***

We’re in bed together, completely sated and lazy, but still coveting one another’s touch. Hades is sitting with his knees drawn up, and I’m sprawled between then, reclining against his chest. He’s using my hairbrush to smooth my hair, which got rather tangled in our last encounter. I was inclined to just cut it, but Hades wanted to brush it for me. 

I’m enjoying it tremendously. I haven’t had someone else brush my hair since I was very small. I feel pampered and adored. I reach up and touch his face, just because I want to. I trace his nose and cheekbones, his sharp jaw. He kisses my fingers.

Hades divides my hair into three sections and begins twining it into a long braid. I'm impressed that he knows how. I generate a tough, thin vine and hand it to him to use for tying it off.

"You can do my hair anytime, Smush," I say, inspecting the result. "My turn." 

I take the brush and make Hades lie down with his head in my lap. He smiles complacently and does as I say. "How did I get so lucky, to get such treatment from a lovely goddess?" he murmurs, looking up at me.

I smile, and don’t answer this. “Will you grow your hair for me?”

“Sure.” His hair spills down, puddling on his shoulders and looping into my lap.

“Thanks.” I brush it out with long strokes, then part a section by his temple and begin a narrow braid, continuing to pull in wisps until past his ear. I plait the ends and tie it off. 

“Just what is it you’re doing to me?” he asks. 

“Turn this way.” I make him rotate so I can do the other side the same way. "I'm giving you three braids. I saw a satyr with this style once and I've wanted to see you like that since the first time I saw your hair long."

He grins. He's delighted. "Do I get a vote in this?"

I'm certain he's playing, so I play too. "Nope. You get to sit still like a good boy." I finish the second braid and start on the middle section, doing a more elaborate fishtail braid. 

"It seems to me that I ought to get something in exchange. Like maybe I could pick out shoes for you?"

I conceal a smile. "I don't know," I say doubtfully. "That time you gave me illusion shoes, I’m not sure those were something I can walk in. What about a compromise? You can pick dinner tonight.”

“Compromise is good, but it’s not always the answer. If I want steak for dinner and you want tofu, chicken is not a reasonable solution.”

He has a point there, but I also think he’s being obtuse on purpose. “Pizza is, though,” I say, grinning. I finish the last braid and tie it off, patting his shoulder to let him know I’m finished. 

Hades relaxes back in my lap and grins at me. “You just like pizza.”

“Okay, so what if I wanted to have sex again and you didn't?” 

Hades puts on a serious face, and kisses my belly while he thinks. “Hm. Well, if that situation ever comes up, we'll figure it out.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” I don’t quite know how to say this. 

“Of course.” He nuzzles between my breasts, and hugs me close.

“You don’t always have to be so gentle with me,” I say. “I’m not made of glass.”

Hades nods, his eyes meeting mine. “I’m going to need you to be  _ very _ clear on what you mean by that.”

“Well… I think you’re taking it easy on me. And sometimes I feel like I need something more.”

“What do you need, my love?”

I don’t know, exactly. I want Hades inside me, I want him all the time now. I want to show him my feelings, I want to be close to him. I want to give him everything of me.

“I don’t know,” I say. I can’t express it.

“Let me rephrase. How do you want to feel?”

It’s an easier question. “I want to be overwhelmed with you. I want to forget we’re two separate people,” I say. “Tell me what you want? Please?”

“If you really want to know--I want to fuck you until you  _ beg _ me to stop.”

I smile. That works for me. “Okay. Maybe you’d better hydrate first.”

He grins but ignores this advice. Instead, he maneuvers me into a position we haven’t tried before: me on my back, him kneeling between my thighs. I pull my braid over my shoulder so I’m not lying on it, and Hades lifts my heels up onto his shoulders. “Will this be okay for you, Sweetness?”

“Yes, I think so.” 

He’s concerned about making me feel trapped, which has caused me to panic before. I would really like to start getting used to being more restrained. I trust Hades completely and I enjoy feeling engulfed in his body. I watch him while he’s getting ready. The long ends of his hair brush his collarbones, and the pulled-back style accentuates his perfect cheekbones. I smile up at him eagerly.

He strokes my folds, spreading my wetness, rubbing his cock against my mound. He’s not teasing me this time; there’s a definite sense of getting right down to business. Still, given his fondness for drawing things out, I’m surprised when he slides right in, pushing deep, filling me. I moan, feeling my face going slack and my eyes drifting shut.

Hades begins a firm, steady pace and I relax completely, yielding my body to whatever he wants to do to me. Aside from our coupled parts, we’re barely touching, allowing me to focus completely on that one point of contact. I’m not getting direct stimulation on my clit, either, but the vibrations stirred up by Hades’s thrusting are plenty to keep me simmering with growing passion.

I let my eyes close and immerse myself in sensation. Hades gradually builds to a hard, deep, rhythmic beat. The feeling of fullness, of throbbing heat, is mesmerizing. I lose all coherence, melting into a pool of sensation.  Willfully I let my awareness float away, immersing myself in the sensations that flood and overwhelm me. I dwell for ages in a happy warm haze, unable to move, form words, or even remember my own name.

After a while I return to myself, thrilling to the feeling of the hot shaft inside me, scraping delightfully against my slippery walls, the hard body thumping against mine with audible wet smacks. There’s a voice, chanting words like  _ fuck _ and  _ yes _ and  _ harder _ and  _ please _ and  _ love.  _ These words stoke my arousal, pushing me closer to the edge I can sense, as if with invisible hands. The harsh, raspy breathing I hear isn’t mine--it’s above me. It must be Hades. That makes the voice my own, I realize with a giddy rush. It’s  _ me _ babbling words of intense need.

I open my eyes and see Hades watching me, his eyelids heavy with carnal desire. He’s wearing a wide, wicked grin: flagrant lust plastered on his face. The way he looks at me unlocks the last secret trigger of my response. I come explosively, my inner muscles convulsing, my entire body laved in a hot barrage of pleasure. The sound of my voice, hoarse and frantic, wailing praises and demands, interweaves with Hades's cries as he fills me with the last measure of his devotion.

Hades lies down and pulls me into his arms, well away from the puddle we made. “I guess I underestimated you,” he says. “I’ll have to try harder next time, to get you to beg me to stop.”

I laugh. “I’ll look forward to that.”

We lie cuddled together in our warm nest for hours, talking and touching, admiring and caressing.

***

In mid-afternoon, Hades takes the dogs outside to let them run around for a while. I’m looking at delivery menus online, trying to pick what I want to eat tonight, when my phone rings. It’s Eros, so I pick up.

“Hey Eros, how’s it going?”

There’s a momentary pause. “Perse, something awful just happened,” he says. “Is it okay if we come over?”

I’m not pleased with having outsiders intrude on the bubble of intimacy that Hades and I have created together, but there’s a lot of tension in Eros’s voice. He sounds ready to cry.

“Yes, of course,” I say.

“Thanks. We’ll be there soon.” He hangs up. 

I go upstairs to put on some real clothes. It’s been so lovely feeling unconstrained and free all weekend, but I guess it will be over tomorrow morning anyway, when we go to work. I pick out a pair of leggings and a sweater, and start getting dressed. While I’m doing that, I hear the sound of Hades’s shoes tapping in the bedroom.

“Kore?”

“In here,” I call, pulling the sweater over my head. 

Hades appears in the doorway of the dressing room and I start to tell him about Eros’s call, but he strides over to me and picks up my hand, the one with the bracelet. He looks at it for a moment, and then pushes it up my arm with one finger. There’s a double row of fading golden marks on my arm, bruises and scratches from when Zeus grabbed me at the party two nights ago.

The sound that escapes Hades’s mouth is ominous. My stomach clenches like it’s being gripped in a vise.

“Kore, how did this happen?” he asks, his face stern.

“You already know,” I whisper.

He makes an effort to soften his expression and lower his voice. “Please tell me, Sweetness. I want to hear it from you.”

I don’t want to say it. I don’t want to be responsible for something awful. I thought if I kept the bracelet on for another day or two, the marks would heal and Hades need never know.

Hades releases my hand and cups my face instead. “I just spoke to Poseidon, and he says that Zeus hurt you at the party. Persephone, is that true?”

I close my eyes. “Yes.”

He leans his head on mine and I listen to his breathing: rapid, angry. I can’t tell if he’s trying to control it, or giving in to it. I feel a chill pouring through his body, and open my eyes in alarm.

Hades has gone all dark and starry, as I have seen him do several times before. My breath hitches, looking at him. He’s indescribably gorgeous, and menacing at the same time. The darkness of infinite space shadowing his skin contrasts with the blinding light of distant suns shining from his eyes. His hair, long again, waves around his head and crackles with energy. I don’t have to see his teeth to know their sharpness; I can feel them as if they were sunk into my own skin.

“Please don’t do this,” I say. 

His eyes are relentless, his face utterly impassive. I know he can do it. If he goes up against his younger brother, there’s no question in my mind what will happen. But I don’t want it. I don’t want that responsibility. I don’t want that guilt.

“Why?” Hades asks. His voice is resonant, sharp.

“Because I need you. I need you  _ here. _ ” I reach up and touch his face. “I love you. Please, Hades, don’t go.”

He sighs slowly and I dare to breathe again. I squeeze his shoulders and rub my face into his chest, inhaling his comforting scent, struggling to hold back tears. I hold him until he feels warm, and his breathing is normal.

The doorbell rings and I feel him tensing up.

“It’s Eros and Psyche,” I tell him, pulling back. He looks like himself. “He called while you were out, and he sounded scared and upset so I said they could come over.”

“All right, let’s see what they want.”

We go down to the front door and find our friends huddled on the doorstep. They’re each holding a bag, and looking shattered and exhausted. 

Eros looks like he’s holding himself together by force of will. “My grandfather has decreed that any mortal found in Olympus after sunset would be executed,” he says, sounding vague and muddled. “So we ran for it.”

Hades nods calmly, as if he’s been expecting this news. “Come in. You’re both welcome here, and you can stay as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red. Get better, you!


End file.
